Es por Ella
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: One Shot SeiyaxAthena 5 meses en donde Athena curo y cuido de el… Relataremos que sucedió en aquellos meses, donde las ganas de vivir y el amor se juntaban y formaban una amorosa relación… PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!


"**Es por Ella**"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Estos maravillosos personajes son de Masami Kuramada… **

**Summary, Spoiler**: One- Shot; SeiyaxAthena; 5 meses en donde Athena curo y cuido de el… Relataremos que sucedió en aquellos meses, donde las ganas de vivir y el amor se juntaban y formaban una amorosa relación… PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

**Parejas**: Seiya x Athena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' **_"canción," _**"Hablando"

**Nota de la Autora: **es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, Esta medio alterno, en la parte final se explican algunas de las cosas puestas en el mismo, fue una locura que salio en una conversación con un amigo. Y como te lo que digo lo cumplo, pues aquí esta tu historia Shura/Tiko… espero que te agrade esta historia…Si se les hace conocido mi nick, puede ser que ya hayan leído uno de mis fics; La mayoría de mis fics son de Inuyasha, de la pareja Sesshoumaru X Rin. Bueno, si quieren leer alguna locura mía, pues siéntense en confianza para entrar a mi profile y leer lo que gusten. Me retiro, y espero que le sea de su agrado este one-shot…

_  
REVIEW!

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

**_"Es por Ella,"_ **

_Duelo – Álbum, Relaciones Conflictivas_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de varios letales golpes en la pelea con Hades, Seiya ha quedado convaleciente, en estado vegetal… solamente su mente y alma han quedado con movimiento. Su cuerpo paralizado esta… y era una forma de saberse inútil sin poder proteger a su querida Athena. Postrado en una cama, y a sabiendas de quien lo cuidaría, ahí estaba… seria cuidado por la persona a quien el habia jurado proteger, iba a estar haciendo lo mismo que el hizo por ella muchas veces… protegerla y cuidar de ella. Sin embargo de estar en esta peculiar estado, intentaría comunicarse de cualquier forma… queria hacerlo… seria mucho el esfuerzo pero esperaba que de alguna forma se pudiera comunicar… solo con ella…

Varias horas de estar viendo el infinito, se pregunto… ¿En donde se encontraría ella?... no es que le afectara la soledad… pero en este estado… sin poderse mover… afectaba demasiado, pues no poder transportarse a ningún lugar por tus esfuerzos, era exasperante… Movía sus ojos, a distintas direcciones, tratando tan siquiera de lograr una visión… hasta que sus sentidos captaron que una puerta se abría, fuerte y delicadamente al mismo tiempo. Y Allí se encontraba Ella… la delicada mujer a quien habia jurado proteger y morir incluso… solo por ella.

"Seiya… te traje algo de comida," dijo ella, dejando aquella bandeja de metal en la mesita de noche que se encontraba alado de la cama de aquel hombre que la abría protegido hasta quedar en este estado. En ese preciso instante, solo una cosa rondaba por su mente… saberse al cuidado de ella y que por lo tanto, seria una carga… Movió sus ojos en angustia… no queria ser esa carga… no queria molestarla… No… a ella no…

**_"…Ella es dueña de mi pasado y mi presente_**

**_Ella se ha encargado de darle un toque de que se yo a mi vida aburrida_**

**_Si no hubiese sido por ella ¿donde estaría hoy?..."  
_**

Viendo como movía sus ojos, extrañándose, pero a la vez comprendiendo la situación a través de aquella mirada, le dijo "yo se que piensas que eres una carga, pero por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, esto es solo algo, tan solo un poco de lo que yo te puedo recompensar," termino sentandose en la cama con un plato con humeante comida, lista para comenzar a darle aquel platillo que llenaría mas que su estomago… llenaría algo de vació que el sentía en su corazón y a la vez, en su alma… Como se preguntaran?... estuvo solo tanto tiempo… y estar acompañado por alguien que tu aprecias, que lo estimas tanto para dar tu vida por el, y el te recompensa con esos cuidados… era demasiado gratificante, y llenaba de alguna forma tu corazón con alegrías ilimitadas.

"Espero que te guste, era una receta de mi abuelo," dijo con una sonrisa ante cada bocado que le daba.

Mientras Sayori alimentaba a aquel hombre en estado vegetal, El pensaba que tenia mucho tiempo de conocerla… desde pequeños, ellos estaban juntos, el entrenando y ella siguiendo el ejemplo de su abuelo, viendo como el señor Mitsumasa Kido, ayudándole en lo que podía. Y Así, a su poca edad, ella habia presenciado como alejaba a su hermana de el… No era su culpa, pero tampoco habia hecho algo para detenerlo… De todas formas ya habia logrado ver a su hermana, y solo con eso lo pondría feliz.

Siguió pensando en lo antes mencionado... se preocupaba tanto por el?... No sabia que pensar, no sabía que sentir… eran demasiados sentimientos para aquel hombre indefenso postrado en una cama, por tiempo indefinido… Tal vez al estar ahí pensaria mas de mil cosas, pero solo terminaría con las importantes… tal vez no las pudiera expresar en ese mismo instante… pero lograría hacerlo… de alguna u otra forma lo haria…

Sayori termino de darle de comer y le dio un poco de agua para pasar aquel alimento. Limpio su boca con un pañuelo, este era demasiado suave… se preguntaba de nueva cuenta… ¿Por qué tantas atenciones a alguien que poco conocía?... no lo sabia… pero esperaba pronto encontrar aquella respuesta que… se encontraba en el aire, pero era difícil de asumir.

"Vendré en poco tiempo, dejare esto en la cocina y vuelvo," dijo Athena poniendo aquel pañuelo a un lado de Seiya, puso lo que habia necesitado de la comida en la bandeja y a paso lento se encamino a al cocina.

_"…Ella siempre viaja a mi lado aun contra corriente_

**_Es a ella a quien debo darle gracias por aceptar defectos y manías_**

**_Ni cuatro vidas me alcanzarían para decirle que…"_**

Mientras tanto, El Caballero de Pegaso, se encontraba meditando… eso era lo unico que podía hacer, al estar ahí… postrado en una cama que seria su fiel acompañante por un tiempo indefinido. Acepto quedarse con el, y eso era realmente confortante. Acepto cada cosa de el, así como la tenia en sus manos. Aceptarlo así, con su defecto lo hacia pensar en lo afortunado que seria estar alado de ella, y conocerla un poco mas, pero eso seria un poco después, mientras que el tiempo pasara. Esperaba que sus amigos lo vinieran a visitar de vez en cuando y que ellos, viendo el exterior, le contaran como se encontraba aquel exterior que el no podía materializar… ni tocar… solo mirar el paisaje desde aquel gran ventanal…

Aspiro un poco el aire, porque tan solo un poco se encontraba sofocado por los humos de la comida caliente antes proporcionada. Entonces, ahí lo noto… un aroma a jazmines… jazmines recién cortados… pero en donde?... miro como pudo a todas partes, y el objeto de aquel olor… eran aquel par de guantes que usaba Sayori cuando entro con aquella comida en la bandeja… Se los habia quitado para poder darle de comer y no mancharse… eso era…

Estaban a lado de su cama, justamente a lado de su almohada… Era un aroma excepcional, un aroma delicado y que hechizaba tus sentidos en un solo respiro. De repente escucho de nueva cuenta aquel sonido que se haria muy conocido en ahora en adelante… el sonido de la puerta. Y pasando así, se encontraba con aquel elegante vestido blanco… demostrando que ella era toda una celebridad…

Y pensándolo mejor, seria solo por el momento que lo cuidara, porque después de todo, ella tendría cosas que hacer, y que haria el?... seria cuidado por otra persona que no fuera ella. Ella una persona importante, no se quedaría cuidando a un hombre con estado vegetal… Ella avanzaba a paso lento… divisaba todo a su alrededor… sabia que le faltaba algo de armonía en aquel recinto, entonces decidió ir por algo mas… "en un segundo regreso, iré por algo a mi cuarto,"

Pasaron los minutos, y de un momento a otro, el olor a jazmines se intensifico y de nueva cuenta, se pregunto, si ya sabia de donde provenía el olor¿ahora de donde venia?. Al estar muy atento de aquel agradable aroma, no habia escuchado que la puerta se habia abierto y cerrado en el instante y que después aquel aroma se hiciera más fuerte provocando más aun, su atención en aquel distintivo y agradable aroma.

Sayori habia dejado un florero lleno de flores de jazmín, para que aquella habitación dejara de estar sin color, y mas que todo era porque ella estaria en aquel lugar por tiempo indefinido **1 **y sobretodo estar a gusto en el lugar. Volteo donde se encontraba aquel hombre que por el momento su mirada se encontraba perdida, buscando algo que parecía incansable, entonces mencionó "Espero que te gusten los jazmines…-aspiro el aroma que de intenso ya se apreciaba- me gusta mucho este olor; Espero que no te moleste,"

Escuchaba atento a sus palabras y volteando su mirada, dijo en ella, que no le desagradaba la idea de aquellas bellas flores en esa enorme habitación. Como siempre, ella supo interpretar y comprender bien su mirada, y de nueva cuenta miro aquel hombre desvalido; Dándose cuenta que a lado de la almohada se encontraban sus blancos guantes. Al parecer el aroma a jazmines se habia impregnado en aquellos y por eso el hombre en la cama, se encontraba perdido en el dulce y reconfortante aroma.

No sabia porque molestarse en poner flores para el… ó tal vez no?... De momentos a otros, pensaba o simplemente el dulce sonido de la voz de Sayori lo arrullaba para mantenerse en calma, puesto que seguir así, por el momento era inevitable. Solía pensar que el cosmos transmitía señales, que cuando se encontraban en batalla se sentían las auras y ahí el poder emanado de ellos. Tal vez si practicaba su cosmos de alguna forma podía comunicarse con sus amigos y sobretodo… con ella…

Habia pensando en tantas cosas, algunas de ellas, eran simplemente un chiste en esta forma, pero otras lo ponían a reflexionar en aquellas cosas buenas que habia hecho alguna vez, ó que habia ayudado a hacer en determinado caso. Se sentía indefenso, sin alguien en quien confiarse ni apoyarse en aquel momento. Tenia una vida amorosa en el vació… no habia sentido el amor de alguien tan afondo: tenia sus amigos, si, pero no era la clase de amor, que el necesitaba de vez en cuando. Queria ser escuchado, ser querido de alguna forma que lo hiciera sentir seguro, simplemente feliz; Sea lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en aquel momento.

Su corazón se ponía a meditar de tantas cosas... su vida era algo vacía… Tenia a su hermana, que procuraba por el, se querían tanto… pero a la vez, solo luchaba para que sus allegados humanos no sufrieran una muerte desafortunada. Se sentía mal de estar pensando en el mismo, ser un egoísta, cuando podía pensar en los demás. Pero que no debería estar feliz consigo mismo para que aquella ayuda que le podría transferir a los demás, fuera buena, que se sintiera bien?... En eso, tenia un si como respuesta, aunque ayudara a los demás con una enorme fuerza, su corazón aun lo seguia sintiendo frágil, como quebradizo, que tratándolo con cuidado no se quebraría como un vidrio que toca el bendito suelo. Con eso tenia que tener mucho cuidado, el corazón era frágil cual vidrio, y con eso no se planeaba jugar.

Seguia meditando, hasta que se canso de eso, prefería practicar su cosmos hasta estar algo listo de hacer alguna prueba, que lo ayudara a comunicarse con los demás… de eso, tenia que ser cuidadoso no queria que se dieran cuenta, hasta que el mismo lo decidiera entonces. Exactamente no sabia como hacerlo, pero estando en este estado era apreciado el hecho de poderlo hacer, era muy valido hacerlo, pues en la posición en la que se encontraba no se podían hacer muchas cosas, ó diciendo en verdad ninguna, solamente era un cuerpo sin movimiento; solamente su alma, corazón y mente, trabajaban para mantenerlo vivo en ese deplorable estado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Dos días después** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habia practicado muchas veces su cosmos y poder transmitirlo a los demás, y así poder comunicarse de alguna forma. No queria hacerlo enfrente a Sayori, no, todavía no estaba listo para eso, no queria hacerle saber que ya estaba desesperado, y aunque lo estuviera, aun, se sentía muerto por dentro, y sentirse desesperado; era humillarse el mismo… no, no queria eso. Estuvo mucho tiempo repasando su cosmos, mucho tiempo, sin a decir, ni contar los días que habían pasado desde aquellos fallidos intentos. Ya no sabia en que mundo vivía, solo vivía de su cosmos, de sus intentos para comunicarse a los demás. De solo eso sobrevivía, aquel hombre en estado vegetal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Tres días después** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba listo, pero queria practicarlo con alguno de sus amigos caballeros, esperaba que alguno de ellos entendiera aquella mirada de sus ojos que los hiciera pensar en eso, como comunicarse con el. De todas formas utilizaría su cosmos a todo lo que podía tenerlo, para advertir a su amigo de lo que estaba realizando. El primero en entrar a visitarlo, fue su amigo el caballero del Dragón: Shiryu; siempre con su pose seria, precavido en cualquier momento y situación.

Sentandose en la silla de madera fina alado de su cama, y sin que el tuviera que hacer algún movimiento con sus ojos, Shiryu comenzó a hablarle… sin intimidarse… no, nada por el estilo, hablar con el como si nunca lo habia hecho.

"Amigo, me gustaría que estuvieras de alguna forma mejor," dijo Shiryu pausadamente "En realidad me gustaría que vieras la forma en la que todos se preocupan por ti- todos absolutamente todos, hasta ese mayordomo que tiene Athena," dijo riéndose levemente.

"Espero y no te moleste que te hable, pero creo que hasta cualquier forma de vida le gusta que le hablen, verdad amigo?" dijo volteándolo a ver fuertemente a esos ojos que lo miraban de cierta forma firmemente.

"Yo creo que si… tengo algunas noticias que darte. En el mundo de los mortales, muchos se están volviendo a lo que eran antes… simples mortales, con esas vidas felices que tenian antes de que pasaran todas estas calamidades…,"

Shiryu seguia contándole sobre todo lo que habia visto en el mundo exterior, mientras el, ahí postrado en la cama, solo podía ver el cielo azul y varias especies de aves que debes en cuando pasaban por ahí. Le gustaba que le comentaran sobre eso, porque aun estando así, se sentía vivo… se sentía una vez mas con movimiento y con una razón mas de ser. Estaba cansado de estar postrado ahí, queria de alguna forma que lo pusieran de otra posición… Solo esperaba que resultara lo que tenía pensado hacer con su amigo Shiryu. Concentro una gran parte de su cosmos, concentrándola fuertemente para que su amigo la lograra captar. Y Seguia por varios minutos cuando interrumpió todo aquello que su amigo habia visto en el mundo exterior.

"Hyoga volvió a Siria, volverá en cuanto sepa algo de- Por kami… que haces con tu cosmos?...," preguntaba Shiryu un tanto fuera de lugar… no sabia como responder ante aquel cosmos de su amigo en aquel estado tan deplorable. Se puso a pensar un momento y menciono a su amigo lo siguiente "quieres hacer algo con tu cosmos? Quieres que concentre el mió también?" mencionaba Shiryu acongojado. Pasaron algunos momentos donde el moreno concentro una parte de su cosmos, y en ese estado de concentración pregunto al aire... "que pretendes hacer?"

Cuando una voz, una voz débil le contestara lo siguiente "tratando de comunicarme contigo," menciono aquel que se encontraba postrado en una cama.

En una increíble felicidad, Shiryu sonrió desde su concentración para contestarle a su amigo "me impresionas Seiya… siempre tienes ideas que funcionan de alguna forma… pero, Como te sientes aquí?... en la mansión… atendido por todos y principalmente por Sayori?," preguntaba entre feliz y nervioso… Esa concentración después de mucho tiempo habia servido de algo y eso lo ponía feliz, a aquel muchacho que era impulsivo en decisiones y en cualquier reto aceptaba firmemente a todo.

"Si, lo practique por muchas semanas antes de que viniera alguien, ó incluso con Athena… queria hacerlo con alguien que pudiera concentrar su propio cosmos en menos tiempo… así que con alguno de mis amigos decidí hacerlo y pues el primero en aparecer fuiste tu, así que quise hacerlo contigo…"

"Me alegro que se te haya ocurrido esta forma para comunicarte. Pero sigues sin responderme, como te están tratando aquí? Te sientes bien de estar aquí?,"

"Si, me tratan muy bien, Athena se preocupa mucho por mi. El tiempo que tiene restante de atender sus empresas, se lo pasa conmigo. Es muy linda al hacer eso por mi, gracias por preguntar"

"Y ahorita no se te ofrece nada en lo que te pueda ayudar para que te sientas mejor?"

"Eso era lo que queria que me preguntaras… No se si puedas cambiarme de posición… Estoy aburrido de esta forma en la que estoy, solamente puedo ver el cielo y una que otro pájaro que pasa por ese pedazo de cielo que puedo ver…,"

"Si, te ayudare, pero en que lugar te puedo poner? No hay alguna silla de ruedas para sentarte ahí y moverte…?" preguntaba algo incrédulo aquel caballero de bronce.

"La que usan para moverme para ir a bañarme; creo que esta en alguna de las puertas de esta habitación. No puedo verla porque estoy recostado y al final de mi baño, porque están poniéndome mi ropa, pero debe de estar en esta misma habitación."

"Esta bien, la buscare," y de inmediato el caballero del dragón se movilizo por toda la habitación buscando aquella silla de ruedas donde pondría a su amigo para guiarlo a otro lugar fuera de aquella tediosa habitación.

"Quiero usarla solamente cuando ustedes vengan a visitarme.." dijo Seiya a mitad cuando Shiryu tomaba la silla de ruedas de aquel closet.

"Porque así?, porque no le puedes decir a Athena que te puedes comunicar?," preguntaba Shiryu cargando a Seiya para instalarlo en al silla de ruedas.

"Ella se alertara, no querrá que lo haga porque me pondré mas débil… eso es lo que pienso… pero solamente es el comienzo, nunca me puse a pensar lo que pasaría después de terminar esta concentración," dijo sinceramente Seiya cuando finalmente estaba sentado en al silla de ruedas.

**_"… Es por ella que suelo con los dedos arañar estrellas,_**

**_Si tengo mucho o poco se lo debo a ella_**

**_Recuerdo aquellos años cuando descubrimos juntos_**

**_Que las deudas no se pagan con risas_**

**_Que los sueños cuestan…"_**

"Ah es eso… entonces guardare tu secreto, solamente no utilices tanto cosmos, con el que tienes ahorita pero solamente un poco menos, puedes comunicarte... te puedes fatigar y quedarte inconsciente… ahora relájate y relaja también tu cosmos,"

Poco a poco los músculos que se encontraban un tanto tensionados por el acumulo de poder se empezaban a relajar y se empezaba a sentir un poco mas débil de lo que se encontraba en aquella humillante forma. Shiryu cuidaba a su amigo de aquella relajación pues si se hacia de una forma rápida, podía quedarse inconsciente por el flujo de energías. "hazlo mas despacio… te estas quedando inconsciente… tenlo en mente Seiya… eso tenlo en mente,"

Concentrándose una vez mas, en no caer inconsciente, Seiya logro establecer mas su cosmos a un punto donde no se fatigara, ni cayera rápidamente al terminar la concentración, caer inconsciente. "si, lo lograste amigo… no te dejes vencer, ni mucho menos demostrarte mas débil… no lo mereces, eres el mas fuerte de todos, el que enseña mas valor,"

"gracias, es lo unico que puedo hacer estando de esta patética forma," dijo para mover lentamente el silla de ruedas abrir la puerta de aquella ventana/puerta para pasar al balcón donde un hermoso tardecer estaba apunto de comenzar.

**_"…Han surgido problemas y siempre me alienta,_**

**_Yo solo de su mano encuentro la respuesta,_**

**_Solo por ella…"_**

"No te sientas mal, -dijo tocando su hombro, para que el supiera que estaria para el siempre - Innecesariamente recordó alguna vez, cuando la misma Athena le dio aquel reconforte que le caballero de Pegaso necesitaba… de aquella misma forma.- Si puedes concentrar tu cosmos de esta manera, próximamente podrás hacerlo con cada parte de tu cuerpo… pero eso se necesita de rehabilitación… necesitas practicar este cosmos y pasarlo a cada parte de tu cuerpo y comenzarlo a mover de alguna forma…," dijo dejando la silla de ruedas justo en medio de aquel balcón, y poniéndose el, enfrente a su amigo.

"Si, eso es cierto, también tengo que poderlo hacer,"

"Yo te ayudare a esa rehabilitación. Vendré mas seguido para ayudarte, pero… cuanto tardaste en concentrar el cosmos para poder comunicarte?,"

"No estoy muy seguro, pero varios días, talvez," decia sin llevar cuenta de los días en los que se encontraba de aquella peculiar  
forma.

"Estar de esa forma, te hace olvidar de los días, cierto amigo?"

"Si… triste pero muy cierto," dijo para tensarse un poco y relajarse lentamente como lo habia hecho momentos antes. No le gustaba sacar su lado débil… pero en esta situación, en esa condición… todo estaba ya dado.

Shiryu volteo al cielo que tenía uno de los atardeceres más hermosos que habia visto… Rogó al cielo, le rogó a todos los Kamis… que ayudaran a su amigo a estar mejor… que pudiera restablecer todo aquello que habia perdido en aquella horrenda batalla y que salieron gloriosos de ella. Rezaría mas por su amigo… sus plegarias para su amigo tendrían un numero demasiado alto, porque queria que se restableciera rápido de alguna forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo visitaron días después todos sus amigos caballeros, y el y su amigo Shiryu les demostraron aquella forma tan peculiar de cómo podían comunicarse con el. Todo a escondidas de la dueña de aquella lujosa mansión. Lo habían sacado un par de veces a ver el mundo exterior… fuera de esa cama que lo mantenía deprimido, y que de alguna forma tenia que aguantar hasta que aquellas rehabilitaciones fueran un éxito y poderse mover sin ningún problema. Así se mantendrían hasta que por lo menos, por idea de ellos mismos, le dijeran a Sayori que su amigo necesitaba alguna rehabilitación y dejarlo mover sus músculos que muy tensos ya se encontraban. Eso era lo que se proponían aquellos caballeros de bronce.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios días más, después de la visita de sus amigos, y en ese preciso momento se cumplía un mes y medio, y de los cuales comenzaba recordar aquellas viejas batallas, batallas iniciales que se fueron dando hasta llegar a lo que era ahora… un simple mortal, que tenia por debilidad estar sin movimiento. Su mente seguia completamente lucida, y el peor sufrimiento era ese, una mente lucida que no podía manifestar aquel movimiento que tanto queria realizar. Era una muerte en vida. En si, se puso a rescatar de sus memorias, aquella primera proposición que le habia hecho Sayori: participar en el torneo, y al final si resultaba el ganador, podría además de ganar aquella armadura de oro, seria capaz de ver a su hermana, ese realmente era un sueño genial, desde pequeño lo habían separado de ella, dejándola sola y sin compañía. Aun así, creía que la a pesar del lugar, ella tenia cierta carisma que hacia sentir bien a los demás, provocando algo de suerte y que le fuera bien, si de eso estaba seguro. Seguia reflexionando, como siempre lo habia hecho desde ese lecho en el que se encontraba y no sabia hasta cuando seguiría en el lugar.

El sonido de pájaros en su ventana habia distraído sus pensamientos, trato de voltear a ver, y solo una pluma en color negro pudo atraer su atención. Eso le recordaba a… cuervos… si eso era… le recordaba a cuervos. Esos cuervos que se habían atrevido a secuestrarla de una forma vil… simplemente una bajeza de la peor calaña. Y como todo un caballero, tenia que proteger a su Reina… a Athena. Habia sido un descuido de su parte, y de los demás caballero también, pero debían de remendar sus errores, y como parte de ser quienes la protegían, tenian que ir rápidamente por ella, sean cuales fueran las circunstancias. El caballero de los cuervos queria atacarla, y eso no lo permitiría. Habia saltado desde un lugar alto para poder atraparla, y realmente lo hizo, pero era sufrir un accidente a su persona ó lastimarla a ella… que ya venia inconsciente desde hace tiempo de la caída. Sin más que hacer, un accidente a su persona no importaba mucho, solo rescatarla a ella, era lo más importante en aquel momento.

**_"…Ella es dueña de mi pasado y mi presente_**

**_Ella se ha encargado de darle un toque de que se yo a mi vida aburrida_**

**_Si no hubiese sido por ella donde estaria hoy…"_**

Decisiones de esas se tomaban la mayoría del tiempo, salvar su propia vida o aquella vida que pertenecía a todo el mundo, era la salvación de un mundo entero. Había veces que aquellos que alguna vez fueron aliados, se convertían en algo que era difícil de vencer. Pero ahí seguían, luchando contra aquellas fuerzas que eran imposibles, para que aquel corazón que habia convertido de ser luz a obscuridad, volviera a hacer el mismo de antes. Que reflexionaran sobre sus acciones para no volver a hacer daño nunca más.

La rehabilitación ha escondidas estaba tomando frutos, concentrando su cosmos en aquella parte de su cuerpo y en aquella forma en que alguno de sus amigos ayudaba a moverla, era magnifico… era sentirse vivo otra vez, cada músculo contrayéndose de una forma maravillosa, para poder darle movimiento a eso que aun le llamaba cuerpo. Sus amigos felices por aquel avance, seguían llendo con la esperanza de que su amigo próximamente pudiera ser el de antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tiempo Después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pronto recordó algo mas… Pensaba en como le estaria llendo a sus amigas en Azgard, habían tardado y usado mucha de su fuerza en aquella batalla. Aquel reino que era hermoso, bello y difícil de olvidar; se habia convertido en algo de dolor e incluso maligno. Habían ido ayudar a que la propia Reina de Azgard, volviera en si, para que aquel aun hermoso reino, volviera a la normalidad. Recordaba que la propia Athena daba su vida para que el feroz hielo no se derritiera quedando aquella tierra en solo agua: que quedara inundada y no poder rescatarla nunca mas… Ese era un acto muy heroico, y talvez porque ella misma era la que tenía que ayudar en esa extenuante tarea; mientras ellos, los caballeros de bronce, luchaban por su Reina, cubriendo su espalda. Pero a la vez, terminando aquella tarea tan demandante, siguieron los problemas.

Poseidón la habia mandado secuestrar, queria cumplir alguna profecía de su loca mente, poseyéndola a ella y a todo el poder que en ella se contenía. Se ponía a pensar en aquel comentario que le habían hecho alguna vez. Se habría enamorado tanto de ella, para que le pidiera matrimonio? Acaso Poseidón se creía demasiado ó pensaba demasiado en su buen rostro, tal vez por su atención, que podía llamar la atención de la buena Athena?...

Había muchas cosas que el mismo no podía a aceptar, ni mucho menos entender. Como era que el mismo Poseidón, queria casarse con su enemigo?... Acaso ese enemigo era tan poderoso, fuerte, peligroso y a la vez tan delicado y gentil que lo hacia sentir aquella atracción que lo hiciera pedir eso?... Acaso ella era tan especial, que lo hacia volver loco por esa misma atracción que sentía hacia ella?...

Eran el millón de preguntas que no se podían resolver fácil, pero ahí seguia pensando en la intriga de dichas respuestas, de aquellas preguntas con difícil respuesta ó en dado caso ninguna respuesta que resolver.

A pesar de tener tiempo rehabilitándose, tenia depresión… depresión por no hacer nada en proteger aquel mundo en el que habia nacido, una depresión que lastimaba hasta el mas puro corazón. Su espíritu era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero como antes lo habia pensado, tenia un corazón de cristal… frágil ante cualquier movimiento. Se sentía solo, aun con la compañía de sus amigos y el animo que le daban estos para seguir. Queria buscar próximamente a su compañera, pues necesitaba aquel cariño que nunca le habrían proporcionado.

Tenia tantos recuerdos frescos en su mente y porque tenerlos precisamente ahora y no en batalla?, Ahí era un buen momento para reflexionar, porque tal vez su muerte se encontraba próxima, ese era un buen momento… No ahora, que en su estado solo tenía remordimientos y algunas culpas. Esto no debería de estarle pasando en este momento, no era justo para su mente ponerse a reflexionar en cosas que no tenía conocimiento alguno, pero como dicen, las cosas pasan por alguna razón.

Y Así pasó el tiempo, entre rehabilitación, ánimo, esfuerzo, valor, tristeza y alegría en poder hacer algo más. Seiya de vez en cuando se desahogaba con su amigo Shiryu sobre aquel pesar que tanto lo tenía en pena. Su amigo lo tranquilizaba y le daba aquella esperanza de algún día ser amado como tanto lo esperaba. A el solo le quedaba la espera, y que algún día se sabría amado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Una noche: Tiempo transcurrido indefinido** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mente divagaba en recuerdo y el asomando su vista por la ventana y ver nubarrones negros. Pasaron algunos minutos viendo a la ventana cuando comenzaba a llover, y estando así lo ponía a relacionar algunas cosas con algunas realidades: una de ellas le recordaba a lágrimas… talvez sus lágrimas en especial. Habia llorado por su hermana cuando la arrebataron de su lado… habia llorado por ella… por aquella diosa con tanto poder… habia llorado su muerte… solamente por verse dentro de un reino en el cual no sabían como salir… donde la muerte era algo requerible en situaciones como esa… Tanto que tentó contra su vida causando su propia muerte.

Eso era lo que aquella lluviosa noche causaba en los más profundos sentimientos de un hombre al cual poco a poco sus fuerzas iban recobrando. No estando seguro de lo que sentía en aquel momento, siguió viendo, con lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas, recordando todo el dolor que habría sufrido en su vida, aquella lluviosa noche donde la esperanza se recobraba al primer rayo de luz… Lo que algún día tendría…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguia en su mente, el sufrimiento de las personas y gracias a el, esa humanidad que tenia que proteger seguia intacta, sin daño alguno al parecer. Pero todavía cabía a la posibilidad de que al estar en este estado dañaran a eso que tanto protegía, no a la humanidad exactamente, no, eso seguia a salvo hasta cierto punto, pero era, seria justamente a ella, ella que no tendría la protección. Solo esperaba que siguiera a salvo, que sus compañeros, caballeros de bronce, lo apoyaran a proteger eso que tanto estimaba, incluso, queria.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de un reloj antiguo, era la sexta campanada que oía desde ke se habia levantado. Probablemente era la 1 de la tarde… justamente la hora en donde venia Athena a proporcionarle algo de comer. Talvez seria hora de mostrar lo que podía hacer?... ya habia pasado algo de tiempo después de sus ultimas conversaciones con sus amigos. Lo podría hacerlo?...  
De la nada, se abrió la puerta de su habitación, mostrando a una hermosa Athena que traía consigo una bandeja de humeante comida.

Lentamente aquel hermoso vestido se fue acercando hacia el, para dejar aquella lujosa bandeja en la cómoda a un lado de el y sentarse y prepararse ella misma para darle de comer. Seiya no desaprovecho la oportunidad para hacerse saber que seguia con algo de energías, y rápidamente concentro un alto contenido de cosmos, para que la dama presente, sintiera aquellas energías azules que emanaba aquel joven y desgastado cuerpo.

Sintiendo una presión a lado de ella, vio a Seiya lentamente, y sintió algo más que presión, si no, el cosmos del joven aumentarse poco a poco, llegando al contacto con su cosmos que apacible estaba. Preguntando lo mismo que alguna vez habia preguntado su amigo Shiryu, y pasando exactamente lo mismo, Athena concentro su cosmos para llegar en contacto con el del caballero de Pegaso.

Para descubrir, que después de mucha practica solo y en acompaña de demás caballeros, podía contactarse a través de aquel cosmos que se utilizaba en batalla, y ahora para algo más.

"Esto era lo que queria enseñarte… puedo comunicarme a través del cosmos…,"

"Seiya!...," con tanta emoción sin dejar de concentrarse, abrazo a aquel que seguia semirecostado en la lujosa cama. "pero como? Cuando?,"

"Desde hace tiempo, comencé a practicarlo solo –respiro profundamente- , y la primera vez que hable con alguien fue con Shiryu… pero ya hace tiempo de eso…- menciono, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a pensar de nuevo - Lo he perfeccionado, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por si me agoto o no… estaré bien,"

"estas seguro de lo que estas mencionando?"

"Claro, ya ha pasado tiempo, no lo crees?"

"Si, de eso no se puede hablar…,"

La plática fue eterna, entre bocado y bocado, y Así, siguieron, conociéndose, hablándose de sus temores, hasta convertirse en algo mas que amigos… Hablaban en aquel tiempo que Athena dejaba el trabajo en sus empresas, tanto, que los temas de conversación se llegaban a agotar… y solo el saberse en compañía, los ponía felices a ambos. Los dos sentían una rara atracción entre ellos, sin saberse explicar como podían sentir eso. Pero no importaba ya, el tenia la absoluta confianza y apoyo que el necesitaba para sentirse mejor con el mismo y ella, se sentía acompañada en aquella soledad que tanto sufría, ahora no estaria mas sola.

**_"…Ella siempre viaja a mi lado aun contra corriente_**

**_Es a ella a quien le debo darle gracias por aceptar defectos y manías…"_**

…Siguieron así, hasta que el propio Shiryu le menciono a Athena que el cuidaría de Seiya en las montañas Chinas **2**, donde le daría entrenamiento y que si Kami lo queria lo harian volver a la normalidad. No queriendo perder aquella linda y algo mas que amistad, accedió a sabiendas de que allá en china no tendría todas las comodidades que aquí se le ofrecían, pero allá, tenia la posibilidad de que podría moverse en poco tiempo.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Pasó algo inesperado, a pesar de no tener contacto alguno con Seiya, la habían amenazado un trío de Ángeles con matar aquel ser que la habia ayudado tanto y que habia estado ahí para ella siempre. A cambio de que no lo mataran a el ni a sus amados humanos, dio su trono para que no los lastimaran. Paso un tiempo después para que viera de pie y sano, a ese ángel que la habia ayudado tanto… incluso, tanto que extrañaba el sonido de su voz… Toda su emoción contenida de meses, se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos.

**_"…Ni cuatro vidas me alcanzarían para decirle que… Solo por ella..."_**

Se habia tardado en encontrarla… pero ahí estaba, hermosa y preocupándose por los demás como siempre… toda ella, era perfecta… Solamente se sabia abrazado de alguien que lo hacia sentir paz, amor y calidez, en cuerpo, alma y corazón…

_Fin… _

_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Este Fic salio al horno con… 17 paginas…**

**1 **_Tengo entendido que después de que Seiya quedo paralítico, Sayori lo cuido en una casa cerca del santuario, pero para darle mas comodidades al caballero de Pegaso, lo situé en la mansión de Athena._

**2**_ Lo que tengo entendido es que alinicio de la Saga del cielo, cuando Athena ve a Seiya lo abraza, porque tenía tiempo de no verlo, así que lo mande con Shiryu a las montañas Chinas._

_Author's Note:_ Este fic, como lo mencione en el author's note anterior, va dedicado a mi amigo Tiko… y espero que con esto se contente… se anime a perdonarme… ..U… bueno, aquí cumpliéndote lo que algún día te prometí… tarde, pero helo aki… Espero que les haya gustado… Gomen, no estoy al tanto de la ultima saga en al cual estoy poniendo este pedazo de inspiración terminando la de Hades y comenzando la saga del cielo… Si me equivoque con algún dato, mil disculpas… Solo queria hacer esto para quitarme ese gusanito de escribir algo de este famoso anime, y para complacer a uno de mis amigos… bueno,Se me cuidan…

**REVIEW!**

_HawkAngel XD_


End file.
